


Fire Breathers

by Notacoolgirl



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Filthy, Finger Fucking, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oneshot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zurena, gay af, written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl
Summary: "we’re not a couple, blondie. You’re a booty call, and so am I. that’s what we agreed. That’s what I want” Zulema said in a low, calm tone, stopping to finish her drink before she continued. She watched Macarena get up from her position by the sofa and walk towards her until they were standing feet to feet.Or the sexy Zurena oneshot that you don't need, but gonna read it just the same.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	Fire Breathers

**Author's Note:**

> To the warnings: it's explict, it's all about that lesbian sex, there's curse words, there's mentions of drinking problems, the writting is not the best, it's completely unedited. 
> 
> Not for minors!
> 
> This is a oneshot inspired by the song 'The hills' by The Weeknd.  
> Now enjoy, and let me know what you thought when you're done!

_“you’re awake?”_ Maca picked up her phone and re-read the short message for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes, her heartbeat had picked up from the moment she got the notification and she had been fighting her muscles to not answer ever since she saw it.

It was just past four in the morning, the only reason she was awake was because she had been preparing for a big-deal presentation that she oversaw, _that_ and the fact that her friends gathering at her place had ended just a couple of hours ago and she was left to clean up the mess on her own, since everyone decided to go continue the party at a “friend” of Rizos.

She shouldn’t answer, the woman wouldn’t know that she was awake, at this hour it was only reasonable to presume that she was sleeping, like a normal person would be. She shouldn’t answer. But she was never one to do what she _should_ when it came to the brunette, she never did the logical, the _self-preserving_ thing.

She put the cellphone down by the bedside table and ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath in, then letting it out slowly. She was sitting up in her large bed, resting against the backrest and with her leg outstretched, her laptop was opened and resting just above her thighs, she tried to ignore her phone and instead focus on her work; she looked at the PowerPoint toll and the pdf documents, she started to read the work she had done so far, looking for mistakes or parts that needed improvement. She tried to read it all at once, her eyes running through sell-reports and forecasting for the next three months sells, her brain filled with numbers and at the same time going through best course-of-action for the next semester at the company, the most sold products and where they should set their focus to. All of that and ‘ _are you awake?’._

She closed the screen with a thud and pushed the device off her lap, she got up from the bed and took her phone again, she moved until she was standing by the floor-to-ceiling window and opened the blinds on it, wishing that she could feel the air coming through, but settling with the view of the dull streets of the upscale gated residential that she lived in. the view, as also the people who lived in that place, was extremely lustreless. At night-time, the place seemed like a graveyard, not a soul to be seen, not a noise to be heard, everyone seemed to be in bed by 7pm and only woke-up a few hours after the first rays of sunshine broke and took away the darkness.

‘ _Are you awake?’_ She read the text one more time, she also looked at the dreadful bore of the streets and houses that surrounded her, she looked back at her bed and all the dozens of reports that covered the sheets and the work that needed to be done, all the responsibilities, all that she was expected to deliver, if she intended to keep her job and her luxurious but boring lifestyle.

 _“I’m awake”_ She sent it before she could re-think it, before her rational part told her that she shouldn’t, couldn’t.

Before she could regret her actions, her phone buzzed in her hand.

 _“Be there in a few, tell the security to let me in when I arrive”_ She smirked, even though her brain told her that it was wrong, she quickly called to the gate and let the security staff know that when Zulema Zahir got there, they could let her go right in.

“Que cojones haces, Maca?... and why doesn’t it feel wrong?” she asked herself as she covered her face with her hands.

_Maca was a director of international trade at a very prestigious, multi-national trading company in Madrid. It was a great job, great hours and really great salary, but it was always either really stressful or really boring. So, when she met Rizos, an owner of a rising company in the fashion industry who was interested in exporting her products, she felt immediately attracted to the woman’s world, the way that she was just so full of life and excitement. They clicked and became friends overnight, and soon Maca was introduced to the most amazing people; underground artist, models, singers, dancers, poets, all of the party-people in Madrid apparently, and along with those people, she met Zulema._

_The brunette was unlike anybody that she had ever met; She was originally from Egypt and, previous to being a well-known music producer, she had been an inmate in Cruz-del-sur, for reasons yet unknown to Maca. The woman was a complete mystery, she had a face that seemed to have been carved by a fallen angel, with a touch of the divine and a world of seduction and hard edges._

_To a good girl like Maca, a woman like Zulema was all the permission she needed to be bad._

_The attraction between them had been obvious from the first moment that they set eyes on each other, and so from then, their story began. To Maca the time she spent with the brunette, had been, without a doubt, the most exciting time of her life._

_But, after a year of their strange ‘relationship’, Maca wasn’t sure that she could be as bad as she had thought she wanted to be when she had first met Zulema Zahir. The woman wouldn’t commit even if her life was at stake, she didn’t seem to want any connection if not for a physical one, and she drank way more than Maca thought was normal; sure, if she was an alcoholic like Maca thought she was, she was a very well-functioning alcoholic, but still... And so, a few months ago, they had a big fight. Maca thought that Zulema needed to seek professional help about her drinking issues, and Zulema thought that Maca should just go fuck herself._

_They went two whole weeks without any contact after their fight, but they found one another again at one of Saray’s party. Zulema had looked like a woman who was built for sin whereas Maca looked like an angel waiting to be corrupted, needless to say that they ended up fucking in the bathroom while a line formed outside, and people angrily pounded on the door. Ever since then, this was what their relationship became; Zulema would show up or text at the strangest hours and Maca would cave because, as much as she hated it, Zulema knew her body like no one else and the things that she felt when the woman was around, she would never again feel with any other._

The blonde smiled and felt a rush run through her body just at the thought of Zulema’s hands and lips and- _just her everything_... she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly moved to her walk-in closet, going through the endless shelves of clothes, she looked down at her body and analyzed the lingerie she was wearing, it was a soft yellow set, it was cute, but she wasn’t interested in looking cute for Zulema, the woman didn’t do cute and she actually liked that. She discarded the panties and bra, that she had just put on a few minutes ago after leaving the shower, and picked up the ones that were Zulema’s favorite; it was a Belsira vintage lingerie 4-piece set, with garter belt and stockings that weren’t too difficult to remove. She got black stilettos to go with it and put on a silk black robe as she looked for a cute dress to change into.

She went through an impressive amount of night-dresses looking for the perfect one, but apparently couldn’t find a single one that met her demands. Before she could throw a small fit about not finding what she wanted in the huge closet that she had; she heard the unmistakable roar of Zulema’s Harley. She looked back, towards her room, as if she would be able to see anything from the inside of her closet, and then looked back to the mess she had made, and to herself, who was still standing in her robe, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie under it. The doorbell rang and her eyes went wide open, she ran her hands through her face and wondered if the woman would be extra smug if she showed up in the ‘clothing’ that really didn’t lie about what she hoped would happen once the brunette arrived.

“Ay Maca, is not like she texted four in the morning because she was hoping you would want to go on a picnic with her” She reasoned to herself and shook it off. Walking out of the closet and the bedroom, she walked past the hallway and went down the stairs, her hills echoed through the house as she walked, it excited her.

When she got to the front of the house, she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it before she opened the big wooden door. She stopped breathing for a second and she could feel warm liquid slowly slipping from her and filling her underwear.

“Hello, Rubia” Zulema said through low and husky voice, letting her eyes slowly take-in the blonde’s appearance. She went from the stilettos hills that put the younger woman at the same height as her, to the black stocking that disappeared beneath the silk-robe, the one that outlined toned legs, wide hips, _garter belt._ She let her eyes roam all of the silk fabric, allowing her glare to linger when she reached the blonde’s chest, taking in the obvious push-up bra that she was wearing and how it made her breasts seem that much more alluring. She continued, to her long, tasty neck, and then, _that face_.

“Please.. come in” Maca’s voice trembled, she cleared her throat and got out of the way so that Zulema could enter the house; she closed her eyes and pushed her thighs together when the woman’s smell hit her senses like a brick was thrown at her. _‘fuck!’_ was all that her brain could provide.

Zulema took a few steps until she was inside and then turned around to look at the blonde again, she smirked when she saw that the blonde had her eyes closed.

“Estas bien, Rubia?” She asked, while she took off her black jacket and made sure to brush her body against Maca’s, while going to hang the jacket at the wall hooks just behind the opened door.

“I’m great, what about you?” Maca breathed out, closing the door and resting her body against it while looking directly into Zulema’s eyes. They both smirked like they were reading the other’s mind.

In a second Zulema was in Maca’s space, her glare was locked deep in Maca’s and her hands were at her waist, she asked with her eyes if she should, _if she was allowed_.

Maca nodded and let out a rushed moan at just the feeling of Zulema’s hands going up and down on her waist.

Zulema pulled the strings of the robe and watched as the silky thing fell to the floor without needing any further direction. Her heart skipped a beat and her walls fluttered when she saw the sight before her, she seemed to have forgotten how to breath for a second and her mouth watered with desire. Before she could stop herself, _not that she would ever want to,_ she kissed Maca with everything that she had. She let one of her hands travel through the back of the younger woman’s neck and then gently wrapped her fingers around golden locks and lightly pulled, while her other hand traveled through the woman’s torso, to her breasts and chest. The blonde shivered and let out a moan into their kisses, which Zulema met with a moan of her own.

They were breathing heavily and gripping the other’s body with desperation, both could feel their underwear getting drenched. Zulema moved one of her hands to get inside one of the cups on Maca’s bra while her other hand twisted the blonde’s hair against her palm, they kissed like it was the first and last time that they got to feel the other’s taste, it was perfect but then-

Zulema felt Maca pulling back and slightly pushing her away.

She backed up a little to look at Maca’s eyes, trying see if she could figure out why she stopped, her body was still pressed against the blonde and one of her hands was still going up and down on the woman's chest, while the other had let go of her the golden waves and moved to rest against the door instead.

They stared like they were having a conversation that Zulema wasn’t quite sure she understood. She squinted her eyes and raised her head a bit as if to ask, _‘What is it?’_ but the blonde just kept staring deep into her eyes. Then suddenly, it clicked. Her body went rigid and she adjusted her posture, letting her hand fall away from Maca’s body and locking her jaw while pursing her lips.

“Qué?” she asked, now with a tone completely different from before, a pissed off tone.

Maca didn’t back down, she was just as angry. Her own jaw locked while she reached down for her robe and put it on again, closing it and standing up straight, giving Zulema a deathly stare, to which Zulema did a ‘Pufft’ sound that just made Macarena that much angrier.

“No te puedo creer, Zulema” she spat out, she really couldn’t believe how irresponsible and how reckless the woman was. The moment had been so perfect, she had been so into it, but just like a switch was turned; she completely disconnected when she realized why the woman was there, the reason that Zulema had thought about her at all at this hour of the morning.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, blondie” Zulema fired back, she was worked up and her mouth was salivating to taste the blonde. She couldn’t believe that the woman would start with this again.

“You were drinking.." Maca stated in a disappointed tone "How can you do that? How can you get on your bike and ride for god knows how long, knowing that you are drunk?” She angrily questioned.

The blonde felt like she could get drunk just by the whiskey taste on Zulema’s mouth “Don’t you know how irresponsible that is?... Zulema, this _truly_ makes you seem like a first-class asshole!” She basically screamed that last part, putting special emphasis on the last word.

“Joder, Rubia!” Zulema answered, already frustrated. She ran her hand through her face and shook her head before continuing “I’m not drunk Maca.. I drank maybe two glasses of whiskey... that’s all, y además, I was no further than ten minutes from here” Zulema reasoned, she could give the blonde hell and tell her to mind her own business, but she just wanted to have a good time with the woman, she wanted to calm her and get them back at the place they were not a minute ago.

“Oh just two glasses of whiskey? Pues que bueno mi amor.. you deserve the award of best citizen of the Madrid… _driving drunk, but don’t worry it was just two glasses of whiskey”_ She mocked, pushing away from the door and going towards the living room.

Zulema closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm herself and not give in to anger. ‘ _couldn’t have gotten a fucking uber, could I?’_ she thought before turning around and going after Maca, thinking that she wouldn’t put up with this kind of thing if the blonde wasn’t such a fucking ten. 

“I’m reckless, Maca. But you know that… you can’t honestly say that you thought I was sitting at my apartment, awake at four a.m. and I just thought ‘Oh I’ll see if the blondie’s awake and if she is I’ll head over, just after I finish drinking this green fucking juice that I just made’” Zulema breathed out, she was really re-thinking if it was worth the effort but it only took one glance at the Rubia in that basically see through robe, to know that ‘ _Yes, definitely worth it’._

“You knew that I was out, and you knew that I was drinking... That’s just me Cariño... Que quieres?” Zulema said, balancing In between being pissed off by the strap-blocking that was happening and being understanding of Maca’s point; she did understood, she shouldn’t ride her bike if she’d been drinking, not ever, it was dangerous and it could end up in tragedy and _how much of a waste would it be to be in jail or dead when she could be making her main blonde come._

“Que quiero?” Maca sat at the armrest of her sofa and looked at Zulema, furrowing her eyebrow and taking a deep breath.

Zulema walked further into the room and went for the mini bar just besides the stair and poured herself another shot of whiskey, she turned around and moved until she was standing in front of maca but keeping distance between them and leaning her body against the wall.

She saw Maca bitterly laugh and shake her head in disapprove, while she shrugged and sipped from her drink.

“What? ll call a cab” She said referring to her choice to keep drinking.

“You’ll call a cab?” Maca repeated, her face twisted in a mix of anger and hurt “You don’t care at all do you? You’ll just keep doing this kind of thing, you’ll just keep ignoring everyone around you and shrugging your shoulders when someone who cares is trying to talk to you, no?.. this is always how it will be?” Maca defied Zulema with her words and her eyes.

“Yes, this is always _who I’ll_ be” Zulema spat out, not able to play it nonchalant any longer. she didn’t come here for this and she surely wouldn’t be schooled by a pampered girl who knew nothing about her life. She was really rethinking her choice to leave the girl she’d been with to come here, _to this_.

“I didn’t come here for advices, I didn’t come here for couple’s fights.. because _if you didn’t get the memo_ ; we’re not a couple, blondie. You’re a booty call, and so am I. that’s what we agreed. That’s what I want” Zulema said in a low, calm tone, stopping to finish her drink before she continued. She watched Macarena get up from her position by the sofa and walk towards her until they were standing feet to feet.

“I’m not here to have fights about my drinking… it’s my life, _my choices..”_ the brunette said it in a way that left no more room for discussions.

 _“_ Now, if you’re not interested in coming on my fingers until you don’t recall even your own name, but sure as hell doesn’t forget mine... tell me now, because I just might be able to catch this cute red-head before she leaves for work in an hour or so” Zulema smirked. As soon as the worlds left her mouth, the blonde’s hand came with startling strength towards her face; thankfully, she has really good reflexes and was able to grab Maca’s wrists before it collided with her jaw.

“Aah Rubita! I think you need to get enrolled in anger-management therapy” She offered a smug smile, raising her eye-brow “There are great clinics to help you with that, I’ll arrange it all and I’ll even come visit all the time” Zulema mocked, using the blonde’s tactics against her. 

“Go fuck yourself” Maca said through gritted teeth, trying to pull her wrist away from Zulema’s grip. 

Before the blonde could even understand what was happening, her back was slammed against the wall that Zulema had previously been leaning against, she looked at the woman wide eyed and felt slender fingers grabbing and pulling her hair.

Her surprised glare quickly turned into an angry one, and she reached for the woman’s throat, squeezing it. The brunette looked down at Maca’s hand and then looked back at Maca, raising her eyebrow and smirking, with an expression that told the blonde that she was surprised and impressed by her quick reaction.

Again caught by surprise, Maca felt Zulema’s lips slam against hers and felt the woman’s hands open her robe again. She reached for it, grabbing Zulema’s wrists and pushing it away.

Zulema stopped and looked at Maca’s eyes, pulling on blonde hair and raising her eyebrows as if challenging the blonde to tell her to stop; she didn’t.

Zulema connected their lips again and she could feel all of Maca’s anger slipping into that kiss, her hands slipped down and made fast work of getting inside the blonde’s panties, her fingers were immediately soaked in arousal and she had to break out of the kiss, she had to look at Maca’s face and let out a breathy, smug laugh as her fingers moved closer to the source of all that delicious wetness.

“Fuck you” Maca spat again, though she couldn’t help but lean-in to Zulema’s touch, she wanted to be angry and not allow herself to be played like this, but she couldn’t, her body would never allow her that kind of self-control when it came to the Egyptian beauty.

“Apparently you really want to” Zulema smiled. Before the blonde could answer, she started to do really fast circles over her clit and felt the woman melting in her arms.

Maca’s eyebrows knitted together and she moaned loudly while her legs almost gave out, she always came apart when Zulema did that. The woman knew nothing about working up to it, she always went for the kill and the only times that she went slow and gentle, was when she wanted to surprise Maca and get her to squirt, which worked every time.

“Oooh goooood!” she cried out and tried to hide her face in Zulema’s shoulder, of course the woman didn’t allow that and used her free hand to grip Maca’s jaw and push her face back to rest against the wall.

Zulema’s fingers worked fast and Maca could feel it everywhere.The amount of wetness in between the blonde's legs made it that much easier for Zulema to move and she sure knew how to take advantage of it. She did fast circles then a couple of wide and slow ones that made Maca’s body jerk and the sexiest moans fall from her lips.

The blonde was already losing it and Zulema smirked “You’re just so easy, Rubia” she laughed in that husky voice that made Maca’s walls grip down viciously.

“I swear to god, _Zulemaaaa_ ” She started to threat but ended with a moan as Zulema let two finger dip inside of her in such a rough and mind blowing away.

“I love it” Zulema let it fell from her lips like a prayer “I love it when you’re easy, blondie.” She let her fingers leave Maca’s insides and played with the wetness dripping from her, she used her fingers to take that wetness to the blonde’s clit and moved it all around it before resuming with slow circles this time. Maca took deep breaths and tried to control the clenching on her walls that made her feel so empty that it hurt.

“I hate you, you know” Maca breathed out, not meaning the worlds but wanting to say them just the same. Zulema looked deep inside Maca’s eyes and bit her lip to contain a smile.

“Sure you do.. is your pussy that loves me, Rubita” she couldn’t stop her smirk then and Maca groaned.

Zulema raised her eyebrows and her lips parted as she slowly but continuously increased the pace of her fingers, she watched as the younger woman’s chest rose and fell in rapid motion. She was just getting to the speed that she knew the blonde would enjoy the most. Then she stopped and started from Zero again, doing that until Maca was nothing but a sweaty, panting mess in her grip.

“Eres una hija de puta, Zulema” Maca cried out, her pussy pulsating in ways that made her want to beg the older woman to make her come, while the rest of her body was ready to just fall to the floor and let the brunette do as she wished with her.

“Si, pero _tu_ hija de puta” Zulema nodded with a smirk on her lips “Isn’t that what you desire the most from me, Rubia?.... Yeah, no quieres que yo sea buena.. no, you want me to be bad. _you like it when I’m bad._. but you want me to be bad only for you, huh Rubita? isn’t that it?” Zulema laughed, her fingers moving, fast then slow, slow then fast, and then so, incredibly, breath taking, mind blowing fast over Maca’s clit that-

“Oh fuck, yess!” Maca cried, shamelessly moving her hips to match Zulema’s fingers. The woman's only thought was to come, hard, heaving, crying and begging, all around Zulema’s fingers “Be bad, Zulema. Be really bad to me” Maca moaned, surprising even herself with that one. 

“We do it at my tempo, Maca” Zulema said, the smirk gone from her lips and her eyes as dark as night. She tried to remove her hand from Maca’s panties but was surprised by the woman’s startling grip on her wrist, trying to keep her there, eyes begging Zulema to not stop.

Zulema raised one eyebrow and slowly turned her head to the side, warning Maca to let go.

The blonde did as she was ‘told’ but everything inside of her screamed, if she had any pride at all she would tell the brunette to get lost and try to tend to her needs by herself. But she knew that no one could make her come like Zulema did, not even herself, and for that, pride and self-preservation be damned; she would give Zulema anything that she wanted, as long as the brunette would make her come before she passed out from longing.

Zulema smirked for a second when Maca let her hand go, she raised her hand until they could both look and see the way it glistened with the blonde’s juices. She used her other hand to push the robe away from Maca’s body and push one bra-cup down until one of the blonde’s nipples was free from its holdings. She moved her drenched finger towards Maca’s lips and didn’t have to ask before the blonde took them in and started to twirl her tongue around it, moaning at the taste of her own pleasure.

“Suck them clean” Zulema commanded in a voice so low and deep that made a shiver run through Maca’s spine.

The blonde nodded and kept her hazel eyes on Zulema while she did as she was told.

_Maca had never been an expert in bed, she was sure that some of her ex-lovers would even go as far as to label her a prude, but with Zulema, even at just looking at the woman, she knew that she would do anything that the brunette ever wanted her to do, she would even be the one making suggestions and making the moves when she had it bad, all that she knew for sure was that whatever the woman wanted, she would do it, and she would do it gladly, she would be as bad as Zulema liked it._

Maca let her tongue twirl around Zulema’s fingers and sucked them in deeply, she watched it with reverence as the woman closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan, which she copied.

Zulema’s free hand found Maca’s bra again and she pulled the other cup down, allowing the blonde’s breasts to be seen, as a body like that should be and would be, if she had any say on it. With Maca still sucking on her fingers, she leaned In and caught a nipple in her mouth, immediately getting the moaned reward that she expected. She let her tongue twirl around it and felt it getting even harder inside her mouth, she closed her eyes and moaned along with Maca as she lightly bitten the pink and perky flesh.

Zulema pulled her fingers from Maca’s lips and allowed them to travel down again, easily finding its way back inside the woman’s panties, then, inside the woman’s pussy. Maca cried out while she used one hand to pull Zulema’s face deeper into her breasts and the other to find its way inside the woman’s oversized t-shirt and scratch her back with her short and red-polished nails.

Zulema groaned and let her face be buried in Maca’s breast, using her free hand to reach around and, with ease, unclasp the hook of the blonde’s bra.

She was somewhat sorry that she wasn’t going to enjoy the sight of the younger woman in the complete, breath-taking, lingerie set that she absolutely adored. but she was also amazingly glad that the blonde’s breasts were now fully free to be worshiped with as much care as they deserved.

Zulema let her mouth go from one nipple to the other and made sure to use her free hand to never leave one of them unattended. While her other hand worked overtime, fingers going round and around on the woman's clit, keeping Maca's legs shaking and her walls opening in anticipation while her breathing was never again as serene as it had been when she had first opened the door.

“Pleaseee, Zulema” Maca breathed out, clenching her thighs together and feeling electricity run from her nipples to her clit, and from her clit to her entire body, letting it all pool in her walls and feeling it built to a point where it was almost unbearable to hold it in.

“Please what?” Zulema looked up from Maca’s breasts and the blonde looked down to meet her eyes. Maca’s face was extremely flushed and her body had already started to convulse around the brunette’s touch.

“Get inside of me” Maca choaked out her answer, pulling Zulema’s face and quickly locking her fingers around black-colored hair, before pulling the woman in for a slow, deep kiss.

“Just get inside me, Zule” Maca cried in between kissing and she heard the brunette groan.

Zulema had wanted to play a little longer, built up on Maca’s desire, but when the blonde moaned like that, kissed her like that while her body shook in that beautiful way. There wasn’t a thing in the world that she wanted more than to watch the younger woman come, knowing that she was the one getting her there.

“Like this?” Zulema whispered, separating their face only by an inch, just enough to be able to watch Maca’s expression as she let her middle finger slowly get inside the woman. She watched intently as Maca raised her eyebrows and parted her lips, keeping their eyes connected, Zulema felt her heart jumping inside her chest and her arousal leaking from her.

“More. _More”_ Maca whispered, her heart beating so wildly that she thought she might have a heart attack caused by the sheer pleasure that Zulema was bringing to her “This feels so good, _so good_ ” She breathed out, feeling her walls twist and her legs tremble.

“What about now?” Zulema asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes unable to leave the blonde’s face. She slipped one more finger inside and moved them in and out, In and out, feeling Maca’s walls griping and creaming around her, she joined their foreheads together and kept moving slowly, knowing that the woman would need more but uncapable of disrupting the sensuality of that moment.

“Yes! Just like that, Zule. Don’t stop it!” Maca panted, using her hands to pulls on Zulema’s shoulder, wanting to be as close as possible to the troubled woman. Zulema’s lustful smell filled up her nostrils and she could feel her walls opening with desire while butterflies danced in her stomach, she wanted nothing more than for the woman to posses her, own her, destroy her if that’s what she desired; Zulema could do anything and everything, for as long as she wanted.

“I would never stop” Zulema whispered, connecting their lips in a frenzied kiss while she increased the speed of her fingers.

Maca broke out of the kiss to let out her desperate soft moans, as her legs trembled, and her toes curled trying to contain the pleasure cursing through her veins “Fuck. Fuck. Fuuck” she cried, raising one of her hands to allow Zulema’s fingers to get in deeper.

Zulema let her hand leave Maca’s breasts and move down to the woman’s bent knee, holding and keeping her lover’s leg high by her waist and wide opened for her.

“Do you want more?” Zulema whispered, feeling Maca’s walls tighten and relax against her fingers in such a hard and continuous pattern. She looked at Maca waiting for an answer, and all the woman could do was nod in affirmation, she looked down to the woman’s body and her mouth watered with the desire to taste. The blonde was glistening, her lower stomach was trembling, as were her legs, while her chest was heaving in such a rapturing way. Zulema could do nothing but praise the blonde, like the woman’s body was a religion and she was a very, very devout.

Zulema let one more finger slide inside the blonde and was immediately met with that choking sound that the blonde did, and she absolutely loved. she smirked and took a good look at Maca’s pained expression before she started to move again.

“God!” Maca cried, her pussy gripping Zulema’s fingers like she was afraid that the woman would stop and try to get away at any second. Her body continued to shake, her raised feet was twisting, and her toes were curling while her hands gripped Zulema.

“I’m gonna come!” She announced, her head bent back and slammed against the wall, her eyes rolled to the back of her head while her pussy gripped and relaxed, gripped and relaxed, gripped and-

“Oh oh oh _ooh”_ was the only sound that left her mouth when Zulema’s thumb found its way to her clit again and started to put pressure on it, doing a U shape with the fingers that were inside and her thumb, moving them at the same time, in and out, over and over again. It was making Macarena go wild and, at that moment, if the woman dared to stop what she was doing; she would most definitely commit a murder.

“You want to scream, Rubia?... or maybe cry?” Zulema mocked, imitating Maca’s expression and then smirking as she increased the speed of her fingers.

“Make me come. Pleasee” Maca cried again, she was at the edge and every new motion made every hair on her body stand out, her eyes filled with tears and her body shook violently.

Zulema leaned in to bite the blonde’s neck and allowed herself to let go, she curled the tip of her fingers and used it to press against Maca’s front walls, while her own pussy pulsed and gripped hard, she closed her eyes and moaned against the blonde’s neck, she was so wet that she was sure that she had ruined her underwear by then.

“Fuck!” she breathed out, throwing her whole lower body into fucking Maca “Te gusta, Rubia?” she questioned through gritted teeth, pushing her head back to look at the blonde “You like getting fucked against a goddamn wall?” she asked, feeling herself drip and feeling her lover lock her fingers in a grip so strong that she could barely move.

“Yess!” Maca answered. Her body almost couldn’t handle the amount of pleasure and when she felt Zulema’s thumbs starting to do fast and small circles on her clit while three fingers filled her to absolute capacity; her legs gave out and she went down. Luckily Zulema was prepared, she quickly let go of holding Maca’s leg and slipped her arm around the blonde, holding her by the waist and keeping her steady.

“I can’t.. I’m going to- _ooooh”_

Zulema didn’t stop, she went as hard as she possibly could, her own chest heaving and her legs shaking as she worked to make the blonde come hard, crying and shaking in her arms.

“Fucking do it” She spat before she captured Maca’s lips against hers and they both moaned into the kiss. Zulema felt Maca dripping into her hands, the blonde’s orgasm was actually leaking out of her, drenching Zulema’s wrists and arm before dropping and making a mess on the floor.

“Go ahead, do it!” Zulema demanded, her eyes burning into Maca’s.

“I’m coming.. Joder, no pares, I’m coming!” Maca announced in between crying. No sooner than the words had left her lips, her body started to convulse, and she lost it completely. Her head thrown back against the wall, her eyes rolled back, a choking sound coming from her and her whole body twisting and shaking. her orgasm shot out of her like a waterfall and forced Zulema’s fingers to get out as it finally hit with full force.

“Joder, Rubia” Was all that Zulema could say as she was transfixed by the blonde. Her own pussy was soaking wet and her clit was pulsing in a way that was making her whole body feel like it was on fire. Before she could think twice, she brought her hand that the blonde had just forced out of her, and let it slip inside her own pants and underwear, groaning when her fingers, drenched with Maca’s orgasm, came into contact with her own clit.

She started doing quick circles around her clit and moaned loudly as she was already on the verge of coming. When Maca heard her, she finally opened her eyes and looked at Zulema’s face, feeling her walls getting tighter all over again at the sight of the brunette touching herself

“Oh fuck!” they both cried out at the exact same time. One of Maca’s hands moved to Zule’s face while the other moved to play with the woman’s nipples. She really wanted to be the one touching Zulema between her legs, but she was also really, genuinely enjoying the sight.

When Zulema let one high-pitched moan escape from her lips and closed her eyes, Maca felt a second wave hit her and she desperately reached and connected their lips. Having regained control of her body, she locked one leg around Zule’s hips again and used it to pull the woman’s lower-half closer to her.

Zulema’s was still touching herself when Maca started to rub against her, the blonde moaned and pressed her sex extremely close, her clit in direct contact with Zulema’s arm that was still moving inside her pants. They both worked hard towards getting off, Zulema enjoying the slick movements of her fingers while Maca enjoyed the thick and hard feel of the woman’s arm.

Both moaned and moved desperately until they finally came. Crying against the other’s lips.

“Joder!” Zulema breathed out, her body shaking with the orgasm that still coursed through her.

“Fuuuck” Maca matched, feeling her entire body tingling with the aftermath of her second orgasm. Her pussy was vibrating, and her heart was beating wildly inside her chest.

“How do you that?” Maca asked in a whisper, smiling like a woman who had just gotten her mind blown away by two amazing orgasms.

“Can you stand on your own?” Zulema asked in breathless tone, removing her hand from her pants and moving it to hold Maca’s hips. The blonde shook her head in the negative, with a silly smile still on her face.

“Give me a second” Maca breathed out and Zulema nodded. They stood still for a while, Maca looking at Zulema and smiling while Zulema looked at her with a smug smirk on her face.

"Aren't you glad I came?" Zulema teased and they both snickered at the double meaning.

When Maca could finally breathe again, she lowered her leg from Zulema’s waist and stood straighter.

Without saying a world, the blonde pushed her back away from the wall and reached for Zulema’s tank-top, pulling it and looking at the woman’s eyes, letting her know that she should raise her arms. She pulled the fabric away from the brunette’s body and threw it somewhere in the living-room.

“What are you doing?” Zulema asked, still catching her breath.

The blonde had lost the smile that she had before, and now looked at Zulema with fire in her eyes.

Zulema frowned and before she could even think; Maca had turned their positions and slammed Zulema against the wall. In a swift move, she pulled the woman's pants and went down along with it.

On her knees she looked up at Zulema and smirked, she removed the woman’s combat boots before removing the pants and soaked panties, all the while defying the woman with her eyes.

Zulema took deep breaths but couldn’t say a word, she just stared, through knitted eyebrows as Maca took away her clothes and then took one of her legs and positioned it to rest against her shoulder.

Maca turned her head a little and kissed Zulema’s thigh, her eyes never leaving the older woman’s gaze.

“My turn” Maca whispered.

Zulema closed her eyes and let her head slam against the wall as she felt the blonde’s mouth come into contact with her core.

 _‘This woman is going to be the death of me_ ’ was her last rational thought as Maca’s fingers penetrated her while her tongue moved over her clit, like the blonde knew just how to make her completely melt away.


End file.
